The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 479,335 filed on Sep. 5, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf ball retaining and dispensing devices and, more particularly, a portable golf ball storage, dispensing and display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golfing is a sport enjoyed and played by many. It provides unique experiences and challenges with each game. It is commonplace for a golfer to use a considerable number of balls both during practice sessions and during a typical 18 hole round of golf. Thus, a golfer is required to carry a substantial number of golf balls. However, this poses not only a problem of sorting out practically new balls from scuffed or cut balls, but also presents the problem of storage and easy access of the balls during the game. Many golfers will simply buy a new sleeve of balls simply to avoid picking through scuffed or cut balls. In addition, most golfers store their golf balls in the tray of the golf cart which typically contains paper cups, dirt and cigarette wrappers.
Furthermore, along with golfs unique experiences and challenges, many memories are created such as playing on famous courses, achieving a hole in one, tournament winning golf balls, and the like. These experiences are typically memorialized through the collection of golf balls which signify such accomplishments and outings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which golfers can not only store and easily access golf balls during practice or during a round of golf, but also a means by which golf balls can be displayed as a wall-mounted plaque in a quick, easy, and efficient manner. The development of the portable golf ball storage, dispensing and display apparatus fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose a golf ball tubular shagging and carrying device: U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,996 issued in the name of Games; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,235 issued in the name of Logue; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,336 issued in the name of Parkinson.
The following patents describe a golf ball tubular holder and carrier: U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,332 issued in the name of Hoyt; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,108 issued in the name of Inman.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,607 issued in the name of Swanson discloses a golf ball tubular storing and dispensing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,947 issued in the name of Gonzales describes a display case for storing and displaying golf balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,378 issued in the name of Fritz et a. discloses a golf club with integral ball storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,221 issued in the name of Lange describes a convertible golf ball carrying container.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a device which not only allows golf balls to be stored and easily accessed during practice or during a round of golf, but which can also be displayed as a wall-mounted plaque in a quick, easy, and efficient manner.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tubular housing for storing and singly dispensing golf balls therefrom.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular housing constructed of transparent acrylic.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular housing which stores a plurality of golf balls in a vertically aligned series.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular housing which stores approximately 12 golf balls.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing opening for allowing access to the stored golf balls.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular housing with a restraining lip for restraining free transverse movement of the lowermost, serially aligned golf ball.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular housing which is removably mounted to a golf cart roof support member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular housing adapted so as to be mounted to a golf cart roof or hand-pulled golf cart.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular housing which includes a top cap.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tubular housing with a top cap which can be secured to the tubular housing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mounting bracket for mounting the tubular housing to the golf cart roof support member.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a housing alignment support for aiding in maintaining proper linear alignment of the tubular housing.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a portable golf ball storage, dispensing and display apparatus is comprised of a linearly elongated tubular housing, a mounting bracket, and a housing alignment support. The tubular housing is preferably constructed of a rigid, transparent plastic material such as acrylic, and has a uniform diameter which is slightly larger than a diameter of a golf ball. The tubular housing is designed and configured for storing approximately twelve golf balls in a vertically aligned series. The tubular housing further includes a removably securable top cap designed so as to be securely maintained within an anterior end of the tubular housing.
A lower, front portion of the tubular housing is formed to define a dispensing opening, wherein a lower extremity thereof is formed of an upstanding arcuate-shaped restraining lip for restraining transverse movement of a lowermost serially aligned golf ball within an internal chamber of the tubular housing.
A mounting bracket is provided for mounting the tubular housing to a golf cart roof support member. An integral housing alignment support located along a lower portion of an outer sidewall structure of the tubular housing, below the mounting bracket, is provided for aiding in maintaining proper linear alignment of the tubular housing.
The use of the present invention allows golf balls to be stored and easily accessed during practice or during a round of golf, and can also be displayed as a wall-mounted plaque in a quick, easy, and efficient manner.